A Rose in Bloom
by DualStarduster
Summary: A.U. What if after Summer died, Ruby was adopted by Ozpin? However due to the shock of losing her mother, Ruby grew up becoming silent and rebellious. She would rarely speak or listen, but when she does she speaks her mind. Hoping for the best, after seeing her apply her skills to catch Roman, Ozpin and Glynda decide to put her into Beacon, but who can help this rose in bloom?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: AU. What if after Summer died, Ruby did _not_ stay with Yang, rather Professor Ozpin adopted her as Summer's final wish. Follow Ruby as she grows up in a more matured and focused leader.**

****I'm only doing this once, because regardless of what you clicked, you're going to chapter 1, once.****

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, the only thing I own, is the plot and any OC's that show up (Which I doubt will)**

* * *

Professor Ozpin Emerald*****, had found a letter on his desk one day.

**"To Ozpin,**

**My dear friend, it's been a while hasn't it?**

**Well, I bring good news and bad news. The good news is that since the last time, I've had a child.**

**I've decided to name her Ruby Rose she was born on X999, . She has black hair but they are actually deep red.**

**She's been so fun to be around, well she is a baby, I suppose child by the time you read this. Anyways let's get onto the other news.**

**The reason you are only now able to see this are if two conditions are met.**

**The first condition, is Ruby has yet to reach the age where she can apply to Beacon, yes it is her dream to become a huntress, I find it quite amusing.**

**The second condition, is that I, have died.**

**Ozpin, please, as my final wish. Take care of Ruby.**

**You're now deceased friend, Summer Rose."**

According to this message, Ruby would be around four to five years old. By the use of the word, child, Ozpin assumed Summer did not expect to die so soon.

He could not believe what he had just read and decided to confirm it with the Hunters Association. Summer is one of the top huntresses, for her to be killed, it is not a simple task she must have fallen from.

Ozpin spent the next three hours researching, following any and every reference to something else until everything pointed in one direction.

_"Summer Rose, Vale's best female hunter, found dead._

_She was assigned a task to clear out an area infested with Grimm. However, after a month had gone by an investigation was called as someone as skilled as Summer and her team would be impossible, what we found was haunting. Her team, comprised of Qrow and Taiyang Xiao Long, were sitting at a campsite with haunted looks. When asked where Mrs. Rose was, they found only one clue to her death._

_Written in blood, with what appeared to be either hasty or weakened writing, Run, my friends, with the s trailing down to the right before stopping at the bottom, no blood pool, almost as if she had vanished."_

Ozpin read it three times searching and scanning continuously looking for any sort of falsehood, however, though the media makes things worse, he soon realized, not even they would demoralize the huntress that protects them.

He then decided to heed his friends final wish, Ruby will be taken under his care.

* * *

**Seven years later**

Ruby was having a bit of a fight with her 'mother' or so was what Ruby called her.

"Why can't I go to Signal?!" Ruby fought again, she was twelve by now as her birthday had passed recently.

The blonde haired woman in question, Glynda, had sternly told her pseudo-daughter, she wasn't allowed to leave Beacon. "Because, though you are of age you are not ready." In all honesty, Glynda was used to this, being called mother by this child whom held no relation to.

"But mom! I want to be a huntress like you and dad."

Her mother looked at her sternly, "And you will be, you're just not ready yet and-"

"And I'll never _be_ ready if I can't even go to school! I know everything about dust, I have my own weapon, I know how to use dust, but how can I be ready if you always tell me I am not ready?! When _is_ ready?!"

Glynda knelt down, though she had no relation to Ruby, she still loved her.

She remembered when they first meet, everything was so different to now.

_Flashback_

Ozpin had just brought Ruby to Beacon, the young girl at the age of five, rarely talked on the trip, answering only in a 'yes, no, or I don't know.' Glynda, however, thought something was off.

When she had asked Ozpin and heard the story, her heart broke slightly. A little girl, who knew hardly anything of her own mother and her father was far too depressed to take care of her. However, knowing it was the best for her, he let her go, but his other daughter, he refused to leave, her mother was gone, but he was still there.

The man made a wise decision, his other daughter had a strong connection with him. Her mother had passed away, and now with a second, he's beginning to lose a mental war. He is fighting though, to stay well enough for her sake. But Ruby, with Ruby staying that's another plate on the table he can't afford, another child to pay attention that he won't have time for, another chance... to know someone will be gone for good.

With Ozpin taking care of her, he was certain she would be in much more capable hands.

Glynda walked to the young girl who was holding a single item, a red rose. "That's a beautiful rose you have, Ruby."

Whether she had heard or not, there was no indication, as the girl continued to look at the rose.

However, the woman saw that despite her far off gaze on the rose, Ruby was clenching the rose very tightly, and the thorns weren't cut so they were causing her hands to bleed.

She took out a handkerchief and gently pulled her hands away from the flower as she wiped the blood away.

Finally, Ruby began to speak, "Roses were my mothers favorite..."

It was the most she'd spoken so far.

Glynda smiled, perhaps it would take a long time for her to warm up, but she knew she would do anything to make sure this flower blossoms and won't wither, not on her watch.

_End Flashback_

She then put her hands on Ruby's shoulders and looked at her dead in the eye. "Ruby, Ozpin and I care about you very much. We know how much you can't stand just sitting on the sidelines, you can't just watch and be expected to follow orders and that's not a bad thing. But Ruby, we are trying our best to keep you safe, one day you will be ready, but-"

"No."

"I'm sorry? Ruby what did you say?" Glynda asked hoping she misheard.

Ruby looked at her mother sternly, "I said, No. I'm not five mom, I can handle myself and it's not fair! You and dad risk your life for my safety but you're not going to always be there for me! If you do love me, I mean honestly with all your heart, then you know I have to do this."

"And you will, in time." A new voice called out. The two girls looked towards the sound, only to see Ozpin.

"Exactly that's why I need to go to Signal!" Ruby exclaimed.

Unlike her mother, her father smiled. _'Oh, Summer, your daughter is so much like you.'_ "No."

"DAD!" Ruby yelled in anger. "But I-"

"You will not go to Signal, your mother and I shall train you, personally." The moment he finished his sentence the eyes of both Glynda and Ruby widened. "Your mother shall teach you all the combat teachings, and I shall help you in other areas such as history, math, and science."

Ruby smiled and ran to him, "Oh thank you thank you thank you! You won't regret this dad. I'm going to be the best huntress ever!" Ruby then ran out of the room in a storm of rose petals.

He smiled and Glynda looked at him, "Are you sure this is alright? What if she gets hurt!"

"Precisely why you are her combat instructor, I am certain you know to be careful of her limits but not baby her to much."

* * *

Two years had gone by since she began training under her mother and father.

She became proficient at her highly calibrated sniper scythe, as well as being able to use a bit of dust, but her forefront was using the recoil from the sniper to add on to the scythe itself.

In the dust category, Ruby managed to mix the floor basic dusts, ice, fire, lightning, and wind to create or kinds. She even managed to mix them into her bullets giving her explosive, incendiary, and bullets that gave extra recoil. However she doesn't rely on them unless she is in a pinch knowing the resource is finite.

She is also quote well at adapting to situations, sliding attention quickly without forgetting her surroundings. Her mother also taught her to control her semblance more as the only time she can is when she can't control her emotions.

Her father however, taught her subjects others in her age group would have to wait for.

Last year, they told her what happened top her real mother. Of course this shocked her and she grew cold. But after a few months she began smiling again, it was a start but neither Ozpin nor Glynda would blame the girl. She rarely spoke still feeling the weight of the words.

Ruby would rarely rest from training. She would either try mixing dusts or in the training facility in Beacon.

When the students came in and saw the young girl some asked teachers who she was. Many would tell them simply not to bother her, others to simply ask the girl herself.

However the only places she would ever be are in the sparring room or the dust lab.

When approached in the sparring room, Ruby would be practicing with her Crescent Rose and nobody would want to approach a girl who could wield a scythe, especially one of that size with one hand.

Yet on the other hand, in the Dust lab, they would rather not be in the same room. Ruby was rather fixed onto the lightning dust and things get a little hectic. This might be due to her semblance and lightning being a very fast attack dust, yet also a powerful one.

That is until one day, when her mother was teaching a class in dust when she came across a little dilemma. While Glynda would talk about dust as though she were a master at it however she is more adept at combat.

Today's goal was actually simple but it wasn't. The new students were having trouble with dust, and Glynda was the only available teacher who had time to teach it.

"Professor Glynda, I'm having trouble getting my fire dust to form properly." "Same here, my ice is a bit... small." "Um anyone know how to control wind!?" ?I can't produce anything but a spark from my lightning one."

The students were getting quite rowdy. She sighed and decided to make a call. "I'm not quite sure how dust works children. I am more proficient with weaponry rather than dust, unfortunately, none of the other teachers know any and prefer their own topics."

"Then how do we get this to work?"

Glynda suddenly remembered Ruby showing her, her new bullet variants. "Let me call someone, she's practically an expert at the basics and can do much more in the advanced, in the masters part of dust though, she's working on it." This gets the students attention, someone who was better than any teacher and was working towards being a master at dust.

Glynda pulled out her scroll and called her daughter. "Hello, is this a bad time?- No? Perfect, can you come to the Dust Lab #4? Some of the students are having some trouble with the four basic dusts and you are much better at it then I am- No you won't need to talk much.- You'll be right over? Thank you, I'll be sure to treat you later."

The moment she put her scroll down the students broke into whispers, they knew it was a girl, yet they were confused as to why Glynda, their professor, said she would treat her.

It wasn't long before their questions were answered as the door opened. Many of the students gasped as they saw a girl with black hair and red ends, silver eyes and a red cape with black clothing as well as a box strapped to her back and a pack on her side.

She bowed to the students which surprised them considering the girl was one many wouldn't dare approach. Ruby proceeded to take out the four base dust in crystalline form, as well as four vials of the same dust in powder form before looking at her mother and nodding.

Glynda noticed and nodded back, "Does anyone have any question they need help with?"

The first girl asked, she had brown hair and rabbit ears, a faunus. The girl was Velvet Scarlatina, "My fire won't form properly and tends to... get a bit out of control?" She finished with flushed cheeks.

Ruby was surprised, "Are you using a crystal or powder?" This of course shocked them even further hearing her voice. She couldn't be that old!

"C-crystal." She stuttered having a hard time believing this girl was a soon to be master at dust.

"Then it's understandable," Ruby replied, "Fire dust in it's crystal form is highly compact and is usually highly explosive." This caused many of their eyes to widen and set it just a _bit _further away from them. "Of course this could be neutralized by taking a bit of powdered ice dust to keep it balanced, but they must be activated at the same time, if you power the fire dust first, you could burn the ice dust, however using the ice dust first would only result in you causing the fire to melt it and just have itself go out.

"I would recommend using powdered fire dust which is _much_ more controllable, of course it's a little more sensitive as it doesn't have it's hardened structure anymore, but so long as you don't do something ridiculous like sneeze on it, you won't explode." Ruby said before demonstrating the ways to do it.

First by taking a fire dust in crystal form, and a bit of ice dust in powder form before letting her aura activate both causing a steady fire before putting it out with more ice dust. The other by taking powdered fire dust and setting a small portion on fire. "It helps to keep either ice or wind dust, preferably in powder form simply for transportation, on hand in case things go out of control." She said before taking ice dust and manipulating it onto the new fire.

"Next question?"

"My ice dust, crystal form, won't form properly, I can hardly manage a cube." A male student complained. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Ruby thought it over, "You are underestimating the amount of aura needed to cause a reaction, use enough so that the dust glows and don't stop until you see a size you like." He did so and cheered. "Next?"

"I can just get a spark out of my lightning dust, crystal form cut."

"Simple, lightning is the more difficult dust and requires something to stabilize it." Ruby said as she grabbed her own. "This dust requires a medium as one, lightning is not something you want to touch freehanded, and two, it's dangerous." She pulled out a metal rod from the table and set the dust crystal on top. "Simply let your aura flow through the material to the dust." As she did, this caused a lightning bolt to strike from the crystal to the shard she had in her other hand. "Of course, having a second lightning dust in uncut form can store the excess energy it releases. Anymore questions?"

"How do I stop this wind?!" It was a girl who was having trouble, "I used a bit of wind dust in powder form and now it's building up!"

Ruby sprung into action and grabbed her own wind dust in crystal form before activating it. "Using the same amount of wind to counter the wind is a simple way, you could use ice and make a wall for it to die down from, but it's pretty dangerous around fire dust in it's powdered form, that would almost certainly cause a wild fire. Now, if that is all, I'll be on my way back to the sparring room." She said packing her things.

However before she could leave, the first girl spoke up and said, "Wait, who are you?"

Ruby turned with a confused expression, "Ruby 'Emerald' Rose-Goodwitch, I'm the headmasters and your teacher's daughter." There was silence for a moment before-

"EEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!"

"Oh hush up children, she's adopted but out daughter all the same. Technically I am not even her adopted mother, she simply treats me as one. Ah, Ruby would you like to stay or?-"

"I'm returning to the sparring room." She said before making an exit.

Glynda sighed, "I'm thought she'd be over it by now." However everyone was able to hear her and began wondering what that cryptic sentence could mean.

* * *

Anotheryear had gone by and Ruby 'Emerald' Rose- Goodwitch was at a dust site listening to music as she browsed through a magazine, she had come to buy some more ice dust in powder form and a crystalline fire dust-cut. Now she was looking at a magazine for dust.

She was reading about the latest Schnee dust company mining, the largest producer of dust in the world. While skimming through, she noticed another tabloid of Faunus creating yet another strike.

Ruby didn't understand what they were thinking. This is only going to cause more strife between humans and faunus. She also couldn't see why they caught, in all honesty she thought the faunus were better, sure they looked different but they have more natural advantages than humans do.

While she was reading however the now growing criminal, Roman Torchwick, decided to rob the very same store.

Roman walked right to the man at the counter and pinned a gun at him. "Please, just take my lien and leave." The man spoke with a hoarse voice.

"I don't want your lien, grab the dust." He ordered his goons.

They began to take the dust from the storages at the side of the store.

One if them who was about to grab white dust in powder form, noticed Ruby. "Alright little girl, put your hands up."

Ruby had her music up too loud floor her top hear him. "Hey," the goon called out once more, "I said, put your hands in the air! You deaf or something?" He asked as he walked closer. was then he noticed Ruby had her headphones on and considering even he could hear it, it was turned up quite a bit.

His first mistake was trying to rob her, his second was getting her attention, his third? Expecting she was some weak girl at the wrong place and time.

He tapped her shoulder, Ruby jumped a little as she thought she was out of the way. She lifted her head from the magazine and looked at him. He pointed at his ears. Ruby then took her headphones off, "Yes?"

"I said put your hands up!"

She then played innocent "Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

She glared, "Ooohh."

And just like that the man who foolishly went to her, and Ruby herself were flown through the window. Roman and the rest of his squad walked out to see what was happening.

Ruby in the meanwhile pulled out her scroll and made a call, "Hey dad, tell mom I'm going to be a _little_ late home." She said before stopping her music and extending her sniper into scythe form.

Roman, agitated a little girl thought she could handle them, ordered his group of thieves, "okay... get her!"

They ran in only to be easily defeated. Ruby made use of her dust and used the ice dust to create a slippery surface. This wasn't a problem for Ruby who modified her clothing slightly to fit more situations. Her shoes had small metal blades on the soles letter her glide her way across the ice.

Soon after Roman clapped slowly, "well red, as much as I would like to continue this meeting, I'm afraid your time, is up." He said as he pointed his cane at her and a crosshair popped out. He then launched a grenade like projectile at her.

Ruby anticipated this, switched to her lightning recoil bullets, and pointed at the ground. Just as she pulled the trigger the rocket hit the ground where she was. However thanks to the lightning properties, she was launched high into the air just before it could reach her.

As she landed and the dust cleared she looked around. "Mind if I go after him?" She asked the store owner.

He nodded and let her go.

As Ruby climbed the ladder, her scroll went off, it was her mother. "Ruby Emerald Rose Goodwitch! Where on earth are you! Your father just informed me you were going to be a bit late."

"Roman came by Dust till dawn, I'm in a bit of a hurry he's getting away CALL YOU LATER!"

"Ruby don't you dare-!"

"Sorry mom, but I am not letting this criminal walk away scottfree." She said as she got to the top.

Roman let out a sigh as he was getting on the copter. "Tch, persistent." He turned around and took ed out an uncut fire dust. "End of the line red!" He threw it at the ground.

Ruby instantly analyzed the situation. '_Fire crystal uncut, explosive rank- five of five, area damage- abandoned building no danger, incendiary rank, two of five, damage caused- minimal, necessary distance - 5 meters.'_ in that milisecond it took for her to calculate the threat, Roman began pulling the trigger and Ruby had to act fast. She changed her lightning recoil for her standard recoil bullets and pulled.

The explosion was bigger than anticipated and she tried to shield herself with her arms. But when she opened her eyes she saw a back cape with a brown crown. However it was this very image that made her pale further.

The insignia belonged to her mother and if she was here, one she was in so much trouble and two, her dad is most likely watching. Her mother sent a 'You're dead when we get back' glare.

However neither had time to render the thought as Roman left them.

"We got a huntress!" He told the pilot. She got up and walked out to the exit.

Glynda began casting spells as Ruby shot her sniper at the figure. However the woman on the airship didn't even care for them as she blocked them with her aura.

Glynda created a giant spire and sent it towards the figure only for it to be destroyed. Thinking on her feet she changed the broken spire into three tendrils. While they started to form the woman sent a Shockwave of energy stopping her attack entirely. Just as she did, Roman managed to get a jump start away.

As the battle ended Glynda gave a stern look at her daughter.

"H-hey mom! Funny seeing you here." Ruby was only digging herself a deeper grave.

* * *

"What on earth compelled you to not only take on a criminal, but also do it alone?!" Her mother scolded. "Do you have any idea how much people could have gotten hurt-"

"The store was empty." Ruby answered only to be ignored.

"The property damage-"

"Building was abandoned." Yet again ignored.

"And how you could have been in danger had I not shown up?"

"Okay, so I'm not ready for making quick decisions with dust yet, but I'm learning mom!"

She glared, "If it were up to me you'd be back home at Beacon, studying or training with a pat on the back." Ruby smiled. Glynda faltered for a second, she forgot the last time Ruby smiled, she was always busy and with last school year she was too busy to see her own daughter. However, though she was a mother, she also cared for her safety and knew that if she wasn't punished she wouldn't take her seriously. With a hard heart, she took her riding crop and continued with, "and a slap on the wrist." before slamming it down at her hands.

Ruby pulled her hands away just in time. She pouted, "But I am _fine_!"

Glynda didn't believe her and went to check her. "Hey mom, wow, um I said I am fine!"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "The last time you said something like that was when you said you had this under control when you tried to combine lightning and fire dust together."

Ruby blushed, "That was ONE time!"

"And the time you tried mixing fire and wind?"

"I just started using dust!"

"What about when you nearly sliced off Peter's hair?"

Ruby tried to think of something, "Wait, that was when I just started training!"

"Ruby that was yesterday."

"..."

Glynda sighed, "Your father wishes to have a word with you."

This made Ruby shrink back, while her father was kind, he was also serious.

Her father, Ozpin Emerald walked in. "Ruby, tell me, why did you not ask for help? You aren't ready yet."

"I'm trying dad, I am trying so hard to be ready! I want to show everyone I am capable of handling myself. I just... I want to make you guys proud."

Ozpin sighed, "Ruby pack up, we are going home."

She sighed and hung her head. Once they got home, Ruby went to her room, "I just wanted to help."

After Ozpin and Glynda went to the main office, they started talking. "I think we should let her attend this school year."

"What!? Ozpin, she is still too reckless, sure she has the smarts to get by and the physical capacity to be on par with the others but she's still just a kid."

"And we should let her. Glynda, I know you feel protective of our Ruby-"

She glared at him, he raised a brow. Glynda sighed in defeat, "I don't want her to drift any further apart than she already is."

Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder "You won't always be there for her-"

"But I _want_ to be. Ruby, she's much more than just some girl, she's like my own daughter. She treats me as her mother as I treat her my daughter."

"And all mothers know their little bird will one day leave the nest." Ozpin countered. "Glynda, Ruby _is _ready."

She sighed, "I know that. I just, I like to think she'll still be my little girl."

"And she always will be. Let her go for now, she'll always have you to go back on. For me, while I may be her father, I am also the headmaster and unfortunately I must watch over the students first."

Glynda could only smile, "Oh, is that why you want Ruby to be a student?"

"I have no regrets." He said jokingly.

* * *

***- I chose Emerald as his last name because of the fact that Ozpin is a reference to the wizard of Oz, which is in Emerald City.**

**I thought it would be interesting to make a RWBY fanfic of my own.**

**If you are reading this story because you followed me myself, and were expecting a Jack Frost update, here's a short talk about it.**

**This story is just for me to get the idea out of my head, by no means am I abandoning Jack Frost. I simply write under 2 conditions, 1. What I am passionate about and 2. What idea comes up.**

**I'll hopefully return to Jack Frost but for the moment, please bare with me as I journey through the interesting life of A Rose in Bloom.**


	2. Meet the 'New' Ruby

**Pairing is! none at the moment.  
**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING IF ANYTHING**

**A few of you mentioned that Ruby is more whiny and not dark. But hold on, where in my story or summary did it say Ruby would grow up to be dark? No, I said she'd be cold and she will be! But I think a few of you have the wrong definition of cold, to be cold it means to lack warm emotions like happiness and joy, excitement and friendship.**

**Ruby right now, is more like a rebellious teen and come on, everyone don't tell me you haven't heard of those fights (or had them yourself) where you want something you think is actually good for you but you're parents won't let you have it/go.**

**When I said she'd be cold I meant more towards her peers as 1. She's younger than EVERYONE in the show, by at least two whole years. So, she's of course not going to be comfortable with them and prefer staying with her parents or at least talk to them on certain subjects (like her real mother).**

**Now on with the story and let me explain something at the end about the pairings.**

**ABOUT THE AUTHOR:**

**Guys... I, am 15. I'm a freaking sophomore. Don't expect perfection, don't expect good grammar, but here's what I want you to expect. Expect that this story, is going to have a good story line. I'm not great at things like making things long, or hold good conversations (I am probably the most antisocial person I know, why me? Because I'm that antisocial.) but, I know how to tug the heartstrings.**

**I could be called a loner. I enjoy being alone, because that's when I can express myself. I read a lot of stories that literally make me cry, I listen to sad music because it's one of the few emotions I can get out. So, I know how to tug the heart strings.**

* * *

"Ruby? Can we speak to you?" Glynda knocked on her daughter's door. "Your father and I have something to tell you."

Nobody answered, Ozpin nodded and unlocked her door with his scroll. When they walked in Ruby was fast asleep with her head on the pillow and blanket covering only up to her waist.

Her mother smiled softly at the sight. "I remember when Ruby would come into my room with her blanket."

"She was having a nightmare, Glynda." Ozpin said knowingly.

"Even so, I miss those times." She responded before taking a seat at the side of Ruby's bed and stroked the young girl's hair. "She was adorable back then."

They noticed that on her desk was a picture frame, it was a horribly drawn crayon drawing of three stick figures. One was extremely short and had gray eyes and black/reddish hair along with a red cape. Holding the small figure's hands were a man colored green with glasses and a cane, and the other was held by a stick figure woman with yellow hair and glasses with a purple cape. At the bottom in terrible handwriting was 'My family'.

Scattered around her desk were other things such as a bit of dust, machine parts, and bullet casings.

Ozpin decided instead of waking her up, they would leave a letter. He quickly wrote one down and sealed it before leaving.

Glynda stayed back still in her mind subconsciously caressing her daughter's cheek. After a while she snapped back into reality and noticed it was late into the night. She kissed Ruby's head and she didn't know if she was having a dream or felt her kiss, but her daughter smiled. She then pulled the blanket up to her shoulders.

As Glynda left, she quietly whispered, "Good night, my little Rose," and locked the door.

* * *

"Aaahhh..." Ruby yawned stretching up. She lazily got up and went to the restroom to brush.

She took a quick shower, changed into her clothes, brushed her hair and teeth before making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Ruby." Her mother called out to her as she passed by.

Ruby however was silent. She got her pieces of bread and popped them into the toaster as she made her drink. Glynda sighed and walked over to Ruby, "You do know we love you right Ruby?"

"Not enough to let me go to school, or catch villains, or anything a hunter does." She said, clearly she had not seen the letter. "I'm fifteen mom, I'm old enough to hold a scythe, old enough to shoot a gun, old enough to go after a villain, and I could learn more with others, so why can't I go to school, or am I too old for this?"

Realizing this, Glynda gave a small smile. To her, Ruby would always be her little Rose. "You are old enough."

"I know that I am- did you just say I'm old enough?" Ruby said shocked.

She nodded. "Why don't we go to your room and have a talk dear?"

"Uh... sure, let me just finish eating." Ruby answered awkwardly. _'Did she really say I'm old enough? Am I really going to Signal? I mean I'm a year late, but hey better late then never!'_

Once she had finished her breakfast, they went to Ruby's room. Each taking a seat, Glynda at her desk, and Ruby at her bed.

Glynda peered over her shoulder to see the letter was still sealed and laughed lightly garnering Ruby's attention. "Ruby, can you tell me why you believe you should go into school? Even if you were to go into school with others in your age group, you know far more than they do, you are learning from your father and I, and during summer the other teachers, Peter Port, Bartholomew Oobleck, and even Peach*. All of us teaching you much further than others would."

"So? All I need is some real training, I mean hunters have teams right? I can't do everything myself." Glynda smiled instantly, that was precisely what she wanted to hear, that her daughter _does_ need help. "But I try to lighten the load for others. I know I may not end up the leader but I should still show I can pull my own weight."

After she said that Glynda pulled the letter off the desk. "You know, Ruby. You're father and I were talking, and we decided, or rather your father did. I didn't want to, but here."

When Ruby took the letter she saw the seal of Beacon. She was confused for a moment before her eyes widened and looked at her mother whom nodded. Ruby gently opened the letter breaking the seal, wanting that if this was what she thought it was, to treasure it forever.

_"To Ruby Emerald Rose-Goodwitch_

_Congratulations, you have been hand selected by the staff of Beacon to be added into the roster for the X014 school year. We hope to see you this year in Beacon and would like to give you a warm welcome to our prestigious academy._

_Headmaster of Beacon,  
Ozpin Emerald"_

Ruby had reread it thrice just to be certain of what she read. "I, I get to go to Beacon?"

Glynda nodded. Ruby ran to her mom, "Oh thank you! You guys are the best parents ever." Ruby said. Glynda simply stroked her hair. "But, why didn't you want me to go?"

She sighed, "Don't think it's because I believe you aren't ready. Rather... I'm worried for you. Ruby you'll be going here two years younger than anyone else. It's not because you aren't ready for what you have to do, but what you'll have to deal with. All your life so far, you've been personally tutored by myself and your father and the other teachers during summer. But mostly, I didn't want you to forget about us, Ruby. You're my little rose, I guess I didn't want you to leave me yet."

Ruby was touched her mother thought of her that way until the weight of those words hit her. She's younger, she's going to look like she got special treatment, she's not going to be on an even playing field and many will be either envious or jealous. While she is being taught here at Beacon, she'll have a hard time not because of what she'll have to do, but whom she'll be with.

To strengthen her resolve, to make sure none of that happened, to _prove_ once more she was more than worth it. She needed to set her status as someone strong. Sure the sophomores of this year will know her, as will the juniors and seniors, but again that goes against her. She'll practically have the entire school on her side, but it won't do anything to help her.

She took a deep breath, "You don't need to worry about me mom." Ruby said to her gently, "I'll always be here, I won't leave that easily, afterall, you did teach me combat."

Glynda laughed at her daughter's words. "That I did, you better not soil the reputation of us Goodwitch!" She said sternly.

"I won't." Ruby said and silently added on, _'I'll make sure of it.'_

Unbeknownst to either occupants in the room, Headmaster Ozpin was watching the girls from the door. He smiled into his drink **(Seriously is there ever a scene where he isn't holding something? His cane, his mug, his scroll.)** and thought, 'Oh Summer, if only you could see your daughter now.'

* * *

On the airship were several people. A blonde haired girl was looking at the academy with yearning eyes. "Ruby... I wonder if she'll remember me... then again she was four when she left. I bet she'll be awesome, I mean I am her sister."

The blonde haired girl in question was none other than Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. She hadn't heard of her sister since she left, the girl hardly knew anything about her other than she left and had red hair. Things like preference and dislikes she hadn't come to develop yet so all she had to go off from were two things, her black hair with red ends, and silver eyes.

Others on the ship were

Nora Valkeryie and Lie Ren. Childhood friends, Nora being the hyper energetic one, and Ren being the calm and collected one.

Pyrrha Nikos known for being practically a huntress prodigy.

Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust corporation.

Jaune Arc, a rather normal looking boy.

Blake Belladonna, a silent girl with a book in her hand.

Many others were there, ranging from freshman to seniors. The former more than the latter.

Once they arrived on academy grounds, Jaune immediately ran out for a trashcan, everyone passing by giving either a pitiful, disgusted, or awkward glance.

As they arrived and entered they noticed three figures at the stage. Once everyone had found a place to stand or sit they began their speech.

Ozpin stood at the center before beginning, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The upcoming students whispered among one another.

Glynda then caught their attention as Ozpin left, he sent a quick flash of a rare smile anyone, bar Ruby and Glynda, have seen. "Tonight, you will rest in the ballroom, tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be prepared." Before taking her leave, not before smiling softly at Ruby.

She nodded and got off the stage walking to her own room to grab her items. Her team would have just enough room for them to all take a corner and a bit of the wall for a desk for their own styles. **(That's just me saying, I want their room to be better than two really bad bunkbeds)**

Quickly she re-arranged her room, putting her bed to the corner closest to the window and put her dresser right next to it, and at the foot of her bed a desk. The dresser would be for her and whomever would sleep adjacent to her.

Afterwhich she grabbed her pajamas, left her Crescent Rose on her bed, and left to the ballroom.

She found her own little corner, right near the stage. As she was about to fall asleep, she was suddenly jolted awake- "Ruby!?" It was team CFVY **(Team Coffee)** consisted of their leader, Coco, Fox, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi. "What are you doing here?" Coco asked.

Ruby looked with an emotionless face, "I'm a student here now. Mother and father allowed me to attend. However, I believe my mother will still have me teach Dust classes."

They were startled by her sudden cold response. "Is everything alright Ruby?"

She didn't respond for a full minute. Before they were about to leave she sighed, "I don't want to be treated differently. I know you guys won't, neither the juniors nor seniors will. However, it's my team I worry more for. I don't want them to look down on me like I need help, but I don't want to make them hate me or feel I got special treatment because the headmaster is my father and a teacher is my mother."

Team CFVY looked at each other and sent her a soft smile, "You got our backs last year during those Dust exams-"

"I _made_ those dust exams." Ruby replied in monotone. They sweat dropped but smiled still.

"_And_ you helped us study." Coco added in trying to help.

Ruby shrugged, to be brutally honest, the weight of her real mothers death still hung over her head. There were a few questions in her head. The first was _why _did her mother go on alone if her team was with her? The other, was _who_ or _what_ killed her? "It's not just that," she finally admitted.

"Is there anything we can help you with? We'd love to help." Velvet added in.

Fox nodded, "Yeah, Rubes, we can help. Just say the word."

However, she just looked out the window to the moon. "Maybe one day, I'll tell you. For now, I need to deal with it myself before I feel comfortable telling."*****

They nodded and left her, not before Velvet gave her a smile and asked, "I can still come over for help on Dust right?"

Ruby gave a nod in return, "I'll have to see when I'm free, I'll make note to tell you." Velvet nodded her thanks and left.

After that was done she was almost certain she was going to sleep when something caught her eye. It was another team, however this team she knew fairly well. While they are not ranked as the best in most categories there are two they excel at. Stealth and teamwork.

They were talking quickly, well most of them. One was silently working on a drawing. Ruby, knowing the team quite well, assumed he was working on weapon designs, armor, or instead was planning out something for later.

The others were laughing and talking with the only other male looking over his shoulder to see what the other was up to.

She thought to herself what her team would be good at. Thinking it over, her best abilities were excellent close range combat and her deadly accuracy with the sniper, not only that but being able to mix dust on the fly. She is going to be the offensive or the support, to her that was totally fine.

Her mind began to drift into the land of Morpheus.

* * *

The next morning, Ruby was wide awake at the crack of dawn. Mostly because she was used to waking up so early after her mother's training.

Others had started to wake up, name Lie Ren, and Blake Belladonna.

In the meantime, Ruby went back to her room to grab her dust and Crescent Rose before making way to the sparring room.

The sparring room was Ruby's personal training room. Mostly due to the randomizer meaning anything can happen.

Each part of training was randomized, from which Grimm projections, difficulty, if they are advanced or not, and the most important, if they come in waves or timed.

Preparing herself she took no chances and grabbed switched Crescent Rose into a scythe. What she was faced with were two Grimm, but these were no ordinary Grimm, no it was a king Taijitu and a Death Stalker. It was obvious it was going to be a timed training as killing one is difficult by yourself.

Instantly, the black headed Taijitu launched at her. Ruby back flipped out of the way and unhinged her scythe.**** **Afterwards, she switched her bullet set into her 'Cross' bullets.

As she did, the Death Stalker charged at her. Thinking on her feet, she jumped quickly before pulling, the recoil of the bullet let her vault over the tail. When Ruby came back down she hooked herself onto the tail and fired again cutting it off.

However it was not that easy. The white Taijitu began to coil towards Ruby, as did the black head, yet this didn't even faze Ruby. She quickly ran towards them and fired a bullet, spinning in mid air as to cut off the white head, of course as the Taijitu's heads are independent, killing one head did not mean killing both.

Meanwhile, she had not known her battle was getting quite... loud. Many of the students began to wake up and hearing the sounds of Grimm, especially strong ones, provoked the elder students to wake up nearly instantly and run to the sound. The new students however, were woken up by the loud gunfires and saw the older students running. Of course, this did not bode well with them as they too began to run to the source of the noise.

However when they got to the place of origins, not one was left without their jaw on the floor.

They witnessed as Ruby was taking down the white Taijitu head on her own, the elder students after calming down, looked to see the Death Stalker without it's tail end, instead it was lodged between the skeletal plating on it's head.

Even if they wished to interfere they couldn't. The Sparring room prevents all outside damage and to make sure no student was ever dumb enough to fall in, a barrier was placed. This meant that nobody could warn her that the Death Stalker was now charging at her, and they are known as one of the more silent Grimm.

Ruby was prepared, she pulled out a dust crystal surprising most and threw it at the beast, switched to her standard scythe, and shot it. A blaze of fire exploded and she pulled out a vial in her hands before pouring it out and using her aura to activate the wind.

Every old student smiled knowingly, they all recalled their first dust lesson from Ruby, which was controlling basic dust in various forms. Anyone who was taught by her knows that fire and wind is one of the more difficult to control dust combinations of the four basic dusts. However, they knew anyone who had Ruby's capabilities, well... let's just say she can mix dust on the fly.

The fire raged and burned the Grimm to it's death. Of course as it was a hologram, it merely burst into polygons. Everyone was amazed, the seniors and juniors, some sophomores were amazed that Ruby, the little fifteen year old Dust teacher they've had for the past year, had taken down a Death Stalker as though it were nothing, and with two kinds of dust no less!

All that was left was the black headed Taijitu, at this point everyone was wondering what she was going to do. The head lunged as Ruby switched her bullet casing to yet another set, this time it was her recoil-lightning ones which were much more potent than her 'Cross' bullets. She stuck the scythe into the ground and just as the beast opened it's mouth,

_**BANG!**_

The head flew back, timer finished, and the barrier fell down.

Everyone had a few thoughts. The elder students thought she was going to be pretty big now. Team CFVY, all smiled and thought she more than proved she is ready. the rest of the students were just gaping, all but one student in particular.

Weiss Schnee, she was thinking something different. _"She'd be a perfect teammate...__ If, I can't get Pyrra, that is."_

As the barrier finally finished Ruby heard clapping and froze instantly, as she turned she was shocked to see many of the students, both new and old were watching her. However to keep her demeanor, she met them with a bored expression, which seized the clapping.

"I would recommend you get ready, new students. The first part of the test is at the hillside, I hope you are prepared."

Everyone, bar Team CFVY were surprised at her cold demeanor, Team CFVY only grew more curious as to what happened.

* * *

Everyone finally was ready. The old students were in their old rooms, some of which pulled out their scrolls and began to watch the initiation.

"Think Ruby will really be part of it?" "Definitely." "Without a doubt." "I'd be surprised if she weren't, which means she'd have surprised us four times today."

They were all watching, as the new students greeted one another in the lockers. Ruby sat alone watching the sky through the window. She was disturbed from her peace by the clearing of ones throat.

When she looked it was, Weiss Schnee, it had perks also to be a teacher. Albeit more of a substitute, but a teacher no less. She was able to know precisely who each of the new students were, of course just like everyone else, she had no choice in whom her teammates are.

"Hello, I saw you're... practice earlier today and was wondering if you would be interested in... forming a team with me." Weiss said with the perfection expected from an heiress.

Ruby meet her gaze with an emotionless stare. "You do not choose whom is on your team."

"What?! How would you know that!"

Ruby stood up and bowed slightly, "I am Ruby 'Emerald' Rose-Goodwitch, the adopted daughter of Headmaster Ozpin, and Glynda Goodwitch, the combat teacher. I am also often, the substitute for dust class when my mother is having trouble. As both a teacher here and daughter of the headmaster, I am allowed more than average access into the schools' database. And you," she pulled out her scroll and searched for the girl infront of her.

"Are Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust incorporation, the world's largest dust shipment. However, as of now, your father is the one whom orders what is done. From this information, I gather that simply leading the company was not something towards your desire and are trying to be something better. Am I incorrect to assume so?"

Weiss was shocked once more by the girl, now she knows as Ruby. However, not only that, but she was talking to a teacher, someone who had been in this very school often.

"Wait, you can't be older than me how old are you?!" Weiss ordered.

Without flinching, she replied calmly, "Do not yell, it is unladylike, especially of an heiress, as for my age, I am 15. However, I had asked to be placed in a regular school such as Signal, but father had other ideas."

Seeing she had nothing else to ask, Weiss timidly asked for the one bit of information she needed. "How are teams formed?"

"I'm afraid I am not disclosed with that information, my father makes it impervious I am not to know. However, what I am aware of is that it involves the Emerald Forest, a Grimm infested forest as that is where initiation is always held." Ruby answered before walking past Weiss. "If you will excuse me, we are to be at the hillside in five minutes, and I'd rather not have my father nor mother wait."

* * *

***- While she is cold, it's something totally different for her. You can't just forget everything you've been for _fifteen years_ in a snap can you?  
A lot of you will say things like, you can. Tell me this, all of you who have siblings KNOW this is true. You fight with your brother or sister, say I'm never gonna talk to you for a hundred years! then the next day, you ignore them, and maybe you do it for a second day, but on the third day? Nope. That's what I'm talking about, you can be cold, but really? To Ruby, sure she was shocked, but she wasn't _cold_. She's _acting_ cold.**

****- If you noticed, during the Red Trailer, her scythe at one point would in a sense, unhinge which let her be much more fluid in her strikes. That is what I am talking about.**

**So... pairings huh? The answer is!**

**I don't care. Yep, I don't care about the pairings RIGHT NOW. However, due to my lack of an ability to explain properly I will simply hope you understand the next few words. There _will_ be a pairing involving Ruby and another character. It will _not_ be an OC. I am saying this because there are actually 3 options I am thinking of now.**

**A lot of you do NOT want Weiss to be in the pairing. (Specifically Weiss)  
Some of you say you do but most say no.  
Many of you say do NOT _have_ a pairing as the story can go without one. I can agree on this.  
**

**Let me introduce your new three options.**

**1\. LADYBUG: Blake x Ruby, why? Seems interesting on what I could pull off.**  
**2\. NONE: Why? As I've read in the reviews, it's not needed in this story as she is going to be more cold then cheery and bubbly,**  
**3\. Cinder x Ruby: Why? Let's say word of Ruby's deceased biological mother reaches the ear of a certain criminal. When you're weak and frail and something bad is brought up, but they offer you strength, the wise person says no, the desperate person says yes, and the broken? The broken seek warmth.**


	3. RWBY

**PAIRING!**

**I've decided, based on the results, some still want White Rose, MORE want Ladybug, and more want Cinder but not as much as Ladybug.**

**So what I am doing is a bit of a combination of Ladybug and Cinder (No it's not Blake x Ruby X Cinder).**

**We'll have White Rose moments (they're still going to be partners) but it will be more friendship than relationship. However, after a while of Ladybug, we will have Cinder discover Ruby's past ie. her deceased mother. Then, she'll have Mercury, Emerald, Roman, and several others, take advantage of her, and once she's broken, at the dance when Ruby finds her, we will have Cinder take advantage of her broken form.**

**(No, I haven't forgotten Yang, she'll still try to be the sister she never could be back then. We will have her play more in this part, last part was more of a cameo for the characters to be introduced, now is when we will have them actually _do_ something.)**

**Also, I usually mention this really early on but here's a short info on me so you know what to expect.**

**I am only 15! I am a sophomore (2nd year) at a magnet highschool, I am part of NHS (National Honors Society) and am required to do things on 30 hours of my free time each semester. I'm taking English 10 Honors, and most of all... I have MORE than just this story!**

**I don't want you guys to think I've disappeared and died, I'm just a really busy author with a love for fiction.**

* * *

Ruby and the rest of the freshman at Beacon were all lined up on silver pads. Her father and mother were watching over the new combatants.

Her father spoke up, looking at each of them in the eye. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Each of them grinned, well, all but Jaune Arc, whom seemed less confident.

What came next was something everyone was waiting for. Glenda spoke up, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams". Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... _today._"

Before anyone had the chance to even think, Ozpin continued, " These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." At this everyone looked toward their best friend.

However all hopes and dreams were shattered as Ozpin finished his thoughts. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

All eyes went wide, bar Ruby's who laughed silently with her cold feral gaze.

Her father continued on, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you _will_ die.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune tentatively raised his hand, "Yes um sir I have a-"

"Excellent, now take your positions." At his command everyone got into a ready pose. Ruby was still relaxed and Jaune still had his hand up.

"I have a question, Headmaster. This 'Landing Strategy', you're going to uh... drop us right?" Jaune asked disregarding Weiss being launched into the air as the tile sprung up from under her.

Ruby's mouth twitched upwards for a moment before she forced her face into a neutral expression.

Ozpin however, replied in total seriousness, "No, you will be falling."

As he answered a few more students were flown into the air. Jaune didn't notice either as he asked, "So um... did you hand out, like any parachutes?"

"You shall use your _own_ landing strategy, Mr. Arc."

Jaune stiffened at that, "Oh... yeah."

Nora and Ren were then flying through the air, with Nora excitingly shouting out, while Ren was as calm and collected.

As Yang's turn came up, she pulled down her aviator glasses and lifted her fists ready to go through the sky. "WOOHOO!" she cried out.

Ruby smirked since there was only Jaune after her and he was too busy to notice. Her mother glanced at her worriedly, but Ruby didn't notice, she was far too excited internally to care about anything else. She grabbed Crescent Rose and changed it to her sniper form and prepared to be launched into the sky.

Finally her turn was here and she was launched into the air.

"So what exactly is a landing strategyyYYYY!"

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and watched his daughter fly through the air. He would never admit it, but his eyes shone with youthful mirth. He then looked over his shoulder to see Glynda watching Ruby on her scroll. He walked over to her and gave a faint smile, "She'll be fine, she was trained by us after all."

She sniffled a little, "You sound arrogant headmaster."

"Only when it comes to our little rose."

* * *

Ruby pulled out her sniper firing a few shots to slow her landing, she switched quickly to her scythe form and swung it on a strong tree branch. Quickly to slow her descent she pulled out her wind dust*** **and used her aura to activate it.

The grass swayed from the use of wind and she finally landed. Her first thought was who would she meet, she pulled out her scroll. Her aura meter was around 98% due to her use on the wind dust. After that she switched to her scroll with list of student and staff names. Upon scrolling over her own name her eye twitched a little.******

After that she looked at her classmates' information.

She viewed some over, some surprising her.

Nora and Ren were childhood friends, she doubted she'd end up with one of them. Then again, she wouldn't be able to keep up her facade with a hyper girl, maybe with Ren, but Nora is more likely to find him.

There was Jaune Arc, who's father and father's father were hunters and part of the war. This interested her to see what Jaune could do, however that is risking much.

Pyrrha Nikos was a more obvious choice, however that went for everyone else. Anyone would love to be part of her team, and she seems like the one who would ask more about her rather than keeping to herself.

Blake Belladonna on the other hand was _very _interesting. She's listed as a faunus however it was _imperative_ the information specifically wrote she was not to be told she was a faunus. Ruby would have to keep her scroll hidden better now, she wouldn't dare risk a secret, not when she herself has some.

Weiss Schnee held some interest, she was afterall the heir to the Schnee Dust company. However she was not looking for advantages like that she was looking for people she could work well with. Weiss is a wildcard to her, it can go in any direction depending on her personality, but from what she's seen, Weiss is not in a too favorable position.

Lastly there was... Yang Xiao Long.

Xiao Long, why does that last name seem so familiar to her? For whatever reason it's as though the name is dancing on the tip of her tongue and a vague memory of yellow hair. However beyond that, nothing came up.

'This is going to take a while' she thought to herself.

Meanwhile in some other part of the forest, Weiss was thinking to herself what to do.

She was walking rather casually through the thick of the forest thinking who to team with. Of course her primary choices were Pyrrha Nikos with her history, but she could take a gamble with Ruby.

But who could you choose?

When you are left between someone well known for their skill, or pick the _child _of not one but _two_ experienced hunters? It's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place.

Sighing she decided to let fate take it's own path, however as her luck would have it, several beowolves came from the forest.

On instinct she reached for her rapier and prepped up her dust. As one went in, so did the rest.

She danced across them, however she was not used to fighting multiple enemies at once, the only difficult challenge was fighting the knight, in which she has a scar to remember, albeit faint, it was still visible. To her this meant she was weak, and in this world, darkness eats up the weak and light is held by the strong.

However one managed to get a swipe at her leg, nothing injured but it threw her stance off balance. Because of this, she was at a disadvantage, the beowolves wouldn't dare miss a chance at killing her. She knew the teachers would not save her, afterall, the headmaster made it clear if they were not ready, they will die. If they cannot handle initiation, why would they bother teaching them?

Weiss closed her eyes, with tears thinking she had failed, perhaps Winter would end up better than she would, she relaxed, if this was the end, she had already fought her best, she would not lie, she was defeated here.

Yet something unexpected happened! A gust of wind and a flurry of rose petals forced Weiss' eyes to snap open. She couldn't even see what was happening as the beowolves were sliced, their blood turning into rose petals. What was more insane was the random glints of lighting as if something was shining the sunlight, like metal, not only that but the gunshots that sounded like something shot from a bolt action sniper rifle.

One by one the beowolves died and fell to the ground, as they disintegrated, a few of the bone plating was left behind, had it been torn off? In shock Weiss looked towards her savior, her partner.

Imagine her surprise when she saw a rain of bullet casings fall around a girl in a red hood. "Um, thank you for saving me and-"

The girl stood up, "I would like it if one of the students did not die during the test." When she turned around Weiss was met with cold silver eyes. She froze, her mind was racing, 'Why is Ruby here?! Did she see me? Ugh I must have looked so pathetic!' "Are you alright?" That snapped her back to reality.

"Y-yes, so, I guess we are teammates?" Ruby nodded, "Do you know where the relics are?"

"I've been training here since I was twelve, there are ruins where my mother brought me to test my semblance. My guess is there, it is not difficult to miss once you are out of the forest." Ruby answered without emotions, "Let's go, there are very powerful Grimm that stay in this forest."

Weiss nodded and followed the red clad girl. "What kind of Grimm?"

Ruby would not answer, she knew if she began talking, she wouldn't stop and might accidentally reveal more of herself. In order to prove she was worthy of staying at beacon she would need to show maturity and it wasn't difficult, after all, all she had to do was think of her certain memory.

Nothing became easy after Ruby heard what happened to her real mother. She spent hours just looking through information, going even further than her father, looking for anything that could say she was alive. However, she too came to the same result, a wall with blood smeared words, and no body nor any other blood marks. So many questions were raised.

The two walked, Ruby however, was walking purely on habit, she was still lost in her own mind.

She had questions and demanded for answers. Why was there no other blood trail, or any blood for that matter? How could there have been no body, no trail, no _anything!?_ None of it made any sense to Ruby. What happened to her mother?! Why wasn't her team helping her? Why was she alone?! And why did she add in 'My friends', if your life was in danger, you do not write my friends, you right RUN!

"Ruby, we are here." Weiss said gaining her attention.

She looked up, there were several chess pieces, some in gold, some in black. "Grab a piece, and let's go."

She nodded and took a golden knight. "Got on-"

"YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME!?" They heard a voice yell before a loud thump followed. The voice giggled, "I so could have handled that."

After a moment of silence, a blonde haired girl in a coat and a black haired girl came out.

'Yang Xao Long and Blake Belladonna.' Ruby thought recalling the two girls in her head. However just as she thought that a girl ran in, er crashed in, while riding an Ursa, a boy in green came in following.

"Aww... I think it's broken." She harped as the now dead Ursa lied dead.

The boy placed his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath, "Nora, please, never do that again."

The girl in question, now named Nora, was looking at a golden rook piece. She grabbed it while comically singing she was queen of the castle. "NORA!"

She saluted and walked back to him.

Yet things were not as calm as one would expect, as just as Nora had walked to her place beside Ren, a boy with blonde hair was seen flying through the air and hitting a tree. "I'm okay." That is until he fell down and his crotch hit a rock, in a high pitched voice he squeaked, "less okay."

Yang burst out in anger, "CAN WE JUST BE CALM FOR TWO SECONDS?!" she yelled with her hair set ablaze and her eyes burning red.

One second and 999 milliseconds later, a girl in red, whom everyone knew by Pyrrha, ran in not long after, a Death Stalker crashed through the trees.

However even then the time between events was short as a familiar scree was heard in the air. A Great Nevermore was flying high above their heads.

Ruby looked towards her partner, "Weiss," she said calmly which surprised many of them, how could a girl, two years younger than them, be this calm with two deadly grimm facing them!? "Freeze a the Death Stalker, everyone else, grab a piece and _move_ NOW!" She barked out. Everyone, in fear of what would happen should they not listen, did as told.

Yang, Blake's partner, grabbed a 'cute little ponie.' Jaune and his partner Pyrrha took the other golden rook. After that, they all booked it the hell out of there and ran towards the ruins.

* * *

Glynda was not feeling well, actually, that was an understatement, she had never been this fearful in her life! Her little girl was now trapped in the ruins, _on the otherside of the forest,_ with completely rookie hunters in training, and two beasts she never actually fought in real life. Sure there were training simulations, but they were all controlled.

She was about to put her scroll away and run out into the forest when Ozpin stuck a hand in her way, she glared. "Say what you want professor, but that is _my_ baby girl out there. I will not under any circumstances, allow her to be placed in this kind of situation. She is not ready for this!"

Ozpin however did not listen, "And what will you do when you are not there?" She stopped fighting at this, Ruby said this to her. "Ruby was right, we both know it, neither of us can always be there for her. We can try, but we can't. We are getting old Glynda, and she is going to be the hope for tomorrow. A rose that doesn't get sunlight will shrivel and die, if we always keep Ruby in our shadows, we are only harming her."

Reluctantly, Glynda pulled herself away and looked at her scroll worriedly. 'Please be alright.'

* * *

It was split between Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang against the Nevermore, and Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren against the Deathstalker.

Ruby was watching carefully, she had never fought a Nevermore of this size. Hell, she's never fought an Ultra ranked Grimm******* before, all she had to go on, was what she could observe.

"Yang Distract it, Blake get it's attention, Weiss, keep everyone guarded." She said, because of the fact Yang dealt mostly with humans, she didn't really go against it. Blake was used to fighting humans in the past, and Weiss well, she was saved by Ruby, if she was that skilled she didn't have reason to argue.

Ruby watched them, carefully she studied the Nevermore's movements. Looking for patterns or anything of use. It was then she took other factors into play. "Blake, fire at it." With her Gambol Shroud, Blake shot bullets constantly, but it did little to nothing against the behemoth of a creation. _'Bulletproof'_

"Yang divert it's attention to Blake, Blake swing under the bridge." The two nodded, Yang jumped off her tower and ran towards Blake, she slid and Blake then jumped off the bridge, hooked it, and swung herself under the support beams.

The Nevermore attempted to slow down, but inevitably crashed. _'Terrible brakes'_

There was one more thing she needed to check, "Weiss, use dust and stop it's tracks." Weiss gave a nod, switched to her ice and froze it's legs and wings. However not much came out of it as the wings broke free as did the legs with enough updraft force and bending it's legs. However she noticed this took some time, perhaps if she froze a part it could not move...

Ruby figured it out, "Yang, get that thing to ram into the wall!" She nodded and did as told, jumped onto the Nevermore into it's open mouth, this surprised both Weiss and Blake, however Ruby trusted she knew what she was doing.

"I! HOPE! YOU'RE! HUN-! GRY!" She yelled firing shotgun blasts into it's mouth disorienting it. She then jumped out of it's mouth as it crashed into the wall.

"Weiss freeze it's tail now!" Weiss used her glyphs to aid her upwards. Ruby took note of this and decided to take a page from her mother's book and thought this would help. She then backflipped and used a Glyph to reach her side next to Ruby. "Use your glyph, think you can make my bullets freeze?"

She smirked, "Child's play." She held up her glyph and it was white as snow. Ruby switched into her scythe form and jammed the blade into the ground, using the trigger, she pulled back and froze it's wings at the hinges preventing it's flight for as long as she could.

"Blake, Yang, Slingshot!" Blake understanding what she meant threw her pistol over to Yang, whom caught it and understanding the idea, pulled at her end of the pillar. Ruby shot down and flew up onto it. "Weiss give me a boost." She prepped up a glyph. "Think you can make the shot?"

"Hmph, not a problem." Weiss said arrogantly, but in truth she knew it would work.

Ruby switched to her lightning bullets. "You guys might want to jump back after this." Weiss primed her glyph, Ruby reloaded and just as she felt herself move forward from the activating glyph, she released the bullet and almost disappeared. She then proceeded to use her semblance and became nothing but a flurry of rose petals, The next thing they know, Weiss' glyphs in light blue appeared on the cliff side, dust and dirt being kicked up into the air, and as the Nevermore reached the top, the head bent upwards before

_**SNAP!**_

The head was cut clean off and the petal storm ended, Ruby was left standing at the top of the cliff.

Jaune and co, had taken care of the Death Stalker earlier, and watched in awe of Ruby's demonstration.

* * *

Ozpin smiled, Glynda was calming herself down, and by that we mean, trying to wake up. Can you blame her for fainting? Her daughter not only fought against an Ultra class Grimm, but lead a group of strangers, ran above an abyss that they don't even know where the bottom is, and scaled up a cliff.

It was with great pride he watched that recording, several of the professors, most of which were also watching the little girl of joy they knew, lead her ragtag group of rookies towards victory, most of them agreed, Ruby should be made the leader. However, Ozpin didn't know what to do for sure, but deep down, he knew Ruby knew precisely what to say.

So as the students gathered both new and old in the ballroom for their announcements of teams, he started...

It was a long and tedious talk to several teams before he got down to the final two, the first being made up of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren which was team JNPR **(Team Juniper)** and next was Ruby's team.**  
**

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xao Long, you four collected the gold knight piece. Your team will be team RWBY," Ruby's eyes widened as she knew that the letter that started each team, would be the team leader. "Led by, Ruby Rose."

However Ruby sighed, "I'd rather not," This shocked everyone. "I don't feel like I am ready for this, not to be a leader, not just yet."

"Hold on, why?" Cardin said, as a leader he felt she was insulting them thinking she is trying to be humble. "Why would you want to turn this down."

Without any hesitation, she said, "I don't want to feel like this is a form of special treatment."

"Special treatment?!" He roared turning red. "What makes you say this is-"

"I'm 15." This stopped every first year. "My full name, is Ruby 'Emerald' Rose- Goodwitch. I am the adopted daughter of Headmaster Ozpin Emerald since I was five, and Professor Glynda Goodwitch, whom I consider my mother."

She then turned to her team, "That does not mean I do not wish to be the leader, simply I will be leader, when my teammates deem I am ready. I shall lead one day each week and my elder team members shall lead two days each week. When they think I am ready, I will lead them." She turned to Cardin, "Or do you believe it is fair, Cardin Winchester?"

Slightly embarrassed he had jumped the gun thinking she was above them when really she _literally_ meant she was bellow them. Bellow by two years to be exact. "No."

She nodded back and cleared her throat. "That is all, I will see you tomorrow." Everyone was slightly confused as to what she meant by that. Little did they know, there was one more surprise in store for them.

* * *

***I feel that dust is not used enough, although it is limited and there is a class, isn't it strange the only person we've seen use it so far is Weiss in so few fights?**

**** Read next chapter to find out what she saw**

*****I have a basis of Grimm strength levels, think of it as... ranks. (The usual F,D,C,B,A,S,SS from lowest to highest) Ultra would be kinda like the S rank, Legendary is SS, High-A, Standard-B, Low-C, Caught/Practice-D, Neutral-F (Goliath(Elephant Grimm))**


End file.
